The Peace Treaty
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [One-shot] Sesshomaru is in the middle of a peace treaty with the Ruler of the Eastern Lands, but the Ruler of the Eastern Lands has his eyes on Rin. How will Rin react to his advances and what will Sesshomaru do about it?


_**THE PEACE TREATY**_

_I was in the middle of one of my meetings at my palace in the Western Lands. This meeting was particularly tedious, as it concerned a political alliance. The demon in question was the ruler of the Eastern Lands and a most aggravating character. Although I neither trusted or liked him, reaching a settlement was the best solution for both the Eastern and Western Lands. _

The ruler of the Eastern Lands was a cat demon named Yukaru. He looked positively feline. A lean body, high cheekbones, straight dark hair gathered in a pony tail, a playful tail.

We were in the middle of the alliance. I was with my two best chief advisors and he had brought along his two best advisors. We sat between a long table, a map drawn out of our two territories. We were just negotiating the final terms of the settlement when Rin burst into the room, all of a sudden.

"Cookies?" She asked, wearing her best smile.

She was wearing a summery floral kimono, her hair swept up in a loose crown braid, and a satisfied smile on her face. Rin, at twenty, was...

"Beautiful." said Yukaru, observing Rin closely.

My mind spun back to him. _What did he just say? _

"The cookies did turn out beautifully, if I do say so myself," chatted Rin, completely unaware that his reply was directed towards her.

"Although your cookies look thoroughly appetizing, I was talking about you. Miss?"

Rin was blushing - her face flushed with embarrassment. _How dare he make her feel uncomfortable? _

"Rin." she answered, still blushing uncomfortably.

"Yukaru, I believe your purpose here was to settle this agreement, not make advances towards my companion." I said, in a clipped voice.

"Lighten up Sesshomaru, I was only complimenting your companion's beauty and may I say that those cookies look absolutely delicious. Do you have a glass of milk to go with that, Miss. Rin?" inquired Yukaru, sweetly.

My fists clenched. _How dare he talk to Rin so familiarly?_

"Rin, Yukaru here is the ruler of the Eastern Lands who very recently attacked a village here in the Western Lands." I said, warning her not to get too friendly with the likes of him.

Rin's manner with him changed after that.

"Oh, so you are the one who allowed your soldiers to pillage and plunder, ruining the lives of innocent demons and humans! In that case, you don't deserve these cookies, mister!"

With that, she barged out of the room.

I looked to Yukaru, satisfied.

"Well Sesshomaru, I never did envy you before but I do now. To have a companion as beautiful and outspoken as Miss. Rin must do wonders for..."

"Enough! Back to the settlement, if you please, before my patience snaps your body in two." I interrupted, sternly.

"Hah, I see I've hit a sore spot. You want to keep this treasure all to yourself, I see. Hm. Will I see Miss Rin at the Union Dinner coming up later this month? I do believe I would like to make her acquaintance properly. And as for you old dog, let's wrap up this borish agreement. I unlike you know when to stop business..." He replied.

My eyes narrowed. _What would he want with Rin?_

"You are not allowed to have anything further to do with my companion, understand? I would not hesitate to tear your throat out if you do." I said, while looking at him straight in the eye.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? She is unclaimed and unmated, you do not own her. She is fair game, you miserable dog." He said.

Using my inhuman speed, I lunged for his throat. _If he harms Rin in any way..._

"I mean to court her." He said, choking.

I tightened my hold on his throat, as my two advisors held his at bay.

"I will not have filth like you courting her. She is not at liberty to mingle with the likes of you."

"So you won't court her nor will you allow anyone else to? Do you mean to let her spend all her days miserable by your side, you selfish dog?" He choked.

"Do not question my intentions towards her! I would sooner let a human court her than allow you to." I said, still holding his throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Rin, as she came towards me and clutched one of my arms.

I let go of him then, to protect her.

"What's going on? I thought you said this was a _peace_ agreement!" She cried, looking up at me with fearful eyes.

"Stand back, Rin." I said calmly, still looking at Yukaru.

"No need, Miss Rin. I was only asking permission to court you when the angry dog lunged at my throat. You see how violent he is? I fear for you, my dear girl!" Yukaru replied.

"Out. You will leave with your advisors right now." Rin said, her eyes hard.

"I do like a fierce woman." He joked, his eyes teasing.

"Didn't you hear me or has all that talk made you deaf, I said OUT!" cried Rin, a hand pointing to the door.

"Hah, I see you two are made for each other - the bitter human and the violent dog." Yukaru said, shaking his head.

"OUT!" both of us yelled.

At that, my two advisors saw them out the door.

Rin and I looked at each other. Her eyes filled with concern for me. My eyes filled with admiration, for her and her loyalty to me.

"Rin." I said, looking at her seriously.

"Sesshomaru." she said, her eyes relieved.

We fell into each other's arms, sighing.

After some time, we drew apart. My mind was made up.

"The likes of him will continue to prey on you if you remain unmated and unclaimed, Rin." I said to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you suggest, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, her eyes wide.

As always, my mind saw the only other logical solution. _Let it never be said that This Sesshomaru acts on emotions alone..._

"I see only one solution. There is no other choice but for me to take you as my mate. That is the only way -"

"Is that really the only solution, Sesshomaru-sama? This Rin does not think so. This Rin can always fall in love with someone else and -"

My eyes narrowed at that.

_"What did you say?_" I said, my voice cold as ice.

"After all, you aren't the only male around..." she said, twirling a strand of hair around, angering me further.

"_Rin_, _no one_ will love and protect you as this Sesshomaru can." I said, standing tall and confident in my own abilities.

She smiled then, her biggest smile yet. My heart skipped a beat.

"I only wanted to hear you say it - that you loved me, Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly, leaning in to my arms embrace.

"Hnn."

So this Sesshomaru succumbed to emotion after all. _Is there anything this girl cannot make me do?_

"You tricked me My Lady, be prepared to face my wrath." I said, venomously.

At that, she squealed as I brought out my claws...

_To tickle her. _

**THE END**


End file.
